the_fuhrerreichfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Union
The Soviet Union '(Russian: Советский Союз), officially the '''Union of Soviet Socialist Republics '(Russian: Сою́з Сове́тских Социалисти́ческих Респу́блик) is a country in Eastern Europe and North Asia. Currently headed by Vladimir Lenin, a founder of the All-Union Communist Party. The Soviet Union is bordered to the north by the Arctic Ocean; to the northwest by Norway, Finland and the Baltic Sea; to the west by the Baltic SSR, Latvia, Poland and Ukraine; to the southwest by the Mountain Republic and Georgia; to the south by Transcaspia, Xinjiang Clique and the Caspian Sea; and to the southeast by Mongolia, and the Russian Republic. History The land of the Russians was at one point the world’s third largest empire, spanning three continents. Although a military powerhouse, the largely rural and de-industrialised Russian Empire lagged heavily behind its European neighbors. In 1914, after the Archduke of Austria was shot by a Serbian in Sarajevo, Russia mobilized to defend it’s Serbian ally against the invading Austrian army. Thus begun the Great War between the Russians, the British, and the French against the Germans, the Austrians, and the Ottomans. The Great War Russia entered the Great War to protect its ally, Serbia, from Austro-Hungarian annexation in 1914 and subsequently fought a war across three fronts while isolated from its allies in the Entente for three years. Neither the people nor the Tsar wanted war but both felt that the only alternative to the intervention was the total domination of Europe by Germany. Although the Imperial Army was far from defeated in 1916, the already existing public distrust of the autocratic regime was deepened by the mounting casualties, war debts and accusations of corruption and treasonous acts in high places. As Central Powers forces pushed east, morale lowered and unrest grew until the melting point where most of Russia was in arms against the monarchy in the 1917, beginning the February Revolution. The Revolutions Disillusioned by the grinding attrition of war and now facing near-starvation conditions in the cities, 1917 began with massive anti-government and anti-war demonstrations in many of Russia's urban centers. Morale in the army had likewise plummeted in the face of rising casualties and diminishing territory, and desertion had become an epidemic. The final spark was a strike by the workers of the Putilov factory in Petrograd, which soon rapidly escalated into demonstrations that paralyzed the capital. Tsar Nicholas II ultimately relented and abdicated the throne, but only after strong urging from his desperate generals. The February Revolution overthrew the Russian Monarchy, which was soon replaced by a shaky coalition of political parties that declared the "Provisional Government." However, with defeats at the front and economic collapse not abating, the Provisional Government's shaky legitimacy was soon seriously challenged by its "partner" in government, the Petrograd Soviet. Frequent street fighting and an (alleged) attempted coup by General Lavr Kornilov only proved to be preludes for the Bolshevik Party's eventual coup d'état in October/November. With the Soviets soon seizing control of much of Russia, anti-Bolshevik forces dispersed to regroup. The stage was set for civil war. The Russian Civil War By March 1918, the Bolsheviks controlled most of the Russian population and had pushed the Whites back to Siberia. However, the Bolsheviks were now fighting the advancing German army. Lenin would sign the treaty of Brest-Litovsk with the Central Powers, removing Russia from the war in exchange of ceding the Baltic States, Belarus, Ukraine, and Poland to the Central Powers. In late 1918, Lenin barely missed an assassination attempt by a Left SR member. This caused him to panic and make peace deals with Ukraine, Belarus, Georgia, etc and make de facto peace with the Whites in the Far East. Because of Lenin’s fear behind a western attack he started expanding the armament industry ignoring the issue of the lacking industrialization and the technological backwardness of the nation. The Soviet Union in 1936 All is not well in The Soviet Union. The Bolsheviks have fractured and are now divided in four main camps: '''Trotsky and His supporters; Lenin’s right hand man, Leon Trotsky, has begun formulating his own revision of Leninism. His dogma fights for proletarian internationalism, mass democracy, and most important of all, permanent revolution. This theory is called “Internationalism”. The Collectivists; a high ranking Bolshevik named Vyacheslav Molotov would develop a radically different ideology known as National Collectivism. Molotov believes that the Soviet Union must be strengthened internally and all traitors must be purged. The "Rightists": A past comrade of Lenin, Nikolai Bukharin, has become disenfranchised with Lenin’s policies and has started to advocate for an ideology that allows workers control of their workplaces as well as the liberalisation of the Soviet economy in some small respects. The Loyalists: A small amount of socialists remain loyal to Leninism. This faction is headed by a Sergey Kirov The Political challenges of the Soviet elite have deeply divided and shaken the Union to the core. Rumours abound of military coups and the like. In spite of the current divisions, Lenin remains hopeful and has great plans for the future. However, time is closing in on the Old Bolshevik and his health is degrading. ru:СССР Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Third International